Qibli
'Qibli '''is a young, male SandWing dragonet. He was an Outclaw who thought of himself as Thorn's personal bodyguard and her most loyal friend since he was the age of three, and was referred to as her 'third wing' by Onyx. He is a student at the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher, Winter, Umber, Kinkajou, Turtle and Carnelian. He is confirmed to have a crush on Moonwatcher, and is clawmates with Winter. Qibli is confirmed to be the protagonist of [[Darkness of Dragons|''Darkness of Dragons]]. Before this was confirmed, Tui said that it would be him unless "something very unexpected happens". Appearance Qibli has light, sand colored scales with several light brown freckles on his snout, very similar to Thorn's. This led to Sunny asking if he was Thorn's son.'' “Where a few brown speckles stood out against his bright yellow scales, much like the ones all over Thorn.” '' ''The Brightest Night, page 78'' The answer was no, though he replied that Thorn had saved him from his family, and considers himself adopted by her. In The Brightest Night, he was described as having “A dark amber earring glowed in one ear and a small, rakish scar zigzagged across his nose.” ''The Brightest Night, page 71'' On his left ear, he wears a dark amber earring with a warm amber teardrop hanging from it which almost gets torn out in Moon Rising, while confronting with Icicle. This earring was later enchanted in Talons of Power ''by Turtle so that none of Darkstalker's spells worked on him. He is described by Moonwatcher as good looking, in a warmer way than Winter. Personality In [[The Brightest Night|''The Brightest Night]], Qibli seems to be tough, and completely dedicated to Thorn. Not much of his personality is shown, and he seems to be older than he really is. In Moon Rising, however, he shows to be a rather funny and sarcastic dragon. His mind, according to Moonwatcher, is constantly analyzing and thinking. He appears to be sarcastic and loves to joke around, especially with his clawmate Winter. Qibli has a reputation on Moon as one of the "smartest dragons in Pyrrhia". Biography ''The Brightest Night He first appears as part of The Outclaws when Thorn pins Preyhunter to the ground for admitting the truth of Morrowseer's death. He shot forward along with Six-Claws when Preyhunter lashes out at Thorn. When the NightWing was killed by Thorn, he stood beside the body looking "as if he'd very much like to stab it again, just to be sure". Later, he follows Queen Thorn and Sunny before they talk about the "Wanted" posters around the Scorpion Den. He tells Thorn he's not leaving her alone with a stranger, showing his extreme loyalty towards her. When Six-Claws informs Thorn that there's been reports of a Dragonbite Viper near the orphanage, she leaves and Qibli is left alone with Sunny. She asks him what a Dragonbite Viper is, and he tells her that it's the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon with its venom. After, Sunny asks him if Thorn was his mother also. He denies it, saying that she saved him from his real mother, and that his brother and sister hated him. As Sunny lies down on a pillow, she asks what the Outclaws do. He tells her that they are in charge of the Scorpion Den, and becomes a little insulted when she starts to fall asleep while he's talking, though he lets her sleep. When the Outclaws attack Burn's stronghold, he fights alongside Thorn and Six-Claws. As a SandWing soldier was about to stab Thorn, Qibli barrels him away. Sunny and Thorn get locked into a room by Smolder, and when they escape, Thorn gathers her Outclaws and retreats. Qibli remarks that he never trusted Smolder, and that Thorn should have never done so either and claimed that you should never trust a royal dragon, to which Thorn pointed out he didn't even know any royals. Moon Rising He notices Moonwatcher in the hall, while she was looking for her room, while he was talking to Ostrich. He observes that she is twitching her wings back to look smaller than she really was and wonders if she is up to something, or if she is just shy. He then remembers that Queen Thorn does not like NightWings, so he is a bit wary of her, however he thinks she's pretty. Later in the prey center he breaks in when Moon is protecting Bandit, a scavenger, and Winter is trying to get Bandit because he was Winter's pet. He was actually the one who let the scavenger out of the cage in the first place, since he had wanted a better look at it. Qibli defends Moon from Winter's threats and harsh words, since Winter had thought that Moon was trying to eat his pet. Qibli then comes to the winglet meeting the next day. He defends Moon from Winter when he grills her for NightWing secrets. He flies out the window and jokes about how fast Moon caught the goat and asks for half. He goes to the prey center after that. The next day, he shows up after Winter when Moon is warning everyone about the fire. He asks her what's wrong and stops Carnelian from going inside, lying and saying that it was because it smelled bad. When the cave blows up, Qibli than defends Moon for the third time from Winter when he questions her why she knew. Qibli finds out that Moon is a mind reader, thought that she thought of him a terrible dragon, and then runs off. The next day, he tells Moon that he wants to help her find the murderer. Qibli than tells Moon to check Pike, Flame, and Icicle. After they become dead ends, they both go outside later to try Onyx. Qibli asks question to get Onyx to admit it. Everyone in the circle respects him. After they know it isn't her, Moon lies to Qibli about the skyfire, which makes him distrust her again. Moon reads his thoughts later, him wondering if he should tell the MudWings. He then appears when Moon goes to see Sora. When Sora and Umber leave, Qibli follows Moon to the library. They both know who the killer is then. When they get there, Icicle is creeping up on Starflight, ready to kill him. Qibli warns Starflight, but as he does Icicle pins Starflight down on his back ready to kill him. Moon begs for Icicle not to kill him, and Icicle reveals she was working with Queen Scarlet, in hoping to free Hailstorm. Winter overhears the conversation, and begins to question his sister. Icicle warns Winter and Qibli to stay out of her way. Moon hears Icicle's thoughts as Qibli gets too close, with Icicle shooting frostbreath in their direction. Moon takes the hit on her wings, then Icicle smashes Starflights' head down, knocking him out. Moon lands next to him, making sure he is alive. Qibli throws himself at Icicle, with both of them clashing, then she throws Qibli on top of a desk with him sliding down. Icicle then goes to Moon, with Winter trying to get her off, but Icicle was bigger and stronger. Icicle then states Starflight was the reason the IceWings died in Queen Scarlet's prison, as she watched it happen. Moon states all dragons have a bit of good inside them and she should prove that she could be. Winter then smashes his tail onto Icicle's head, which causes her to let go of Moon. She had a gash on the back of her head, and cuts from Qibli. Icicle then reveals Hailstorm is alive, and that Winter once again ruined their chance to get him back. She then flees out the leaf window with Winter shouting for her to come back. Qibli then gets back up, with bruises all over his face, and his earring nearly torn off. He thinks to himself how Thorn would be disappointed if she saw him get knocked out by an IceWing. [[Winter Turning|''Winter Turning]] He annoys Winter by making clever observations about what Winter is planning, but still wants to be friends. Winter got rid of Turtle and Qibli said that he couldn't get rid rest of them as easily. This annoyed Winter very much, but he "allowed" them to follow. They all ended up flying to the rainforest to warn Glory about Icicle coming to kill her. Qibli sees the dead NightWing body covered in frost breath. He is later locked in the wingery with the others and escapes to the NightWing tunnel where he finds Icicle. Kinkajou tackles her to the ground out of rage saying that nobody was going to kill her Queen. While Icicle was reaching to slice her when Glory gets in and tranquilizes Icicle. When they go out looking for Scarlet after Icicle was dreamvisited, they meet Squid and Riptide, two SeaWings from the Talons of Peace, by the river. They look at the drawing and Riptide summons two SkyWings, Avalanche and Pyrite. Avalanche seems like she wants to rip off Qibli's tail barb. Pyrite claims to know where it is when they mention that they are looking for Scarlet. That's also when Winter makes an observation that Qibli has feelings for Moon. When they find the mountain Moon saw in the dream, they take a short rest. Winter is dreamvisited by Scarlet, which means she is spying on them. They look around and find a shredded camp and one of Scarlet's scales, and they discover she herself had been there. They started looking until they found a cave, and while Kinkajou and Pyrite are still sleeping, they sneak up on Scarlet and her companion, and overhear her yelling at her companion and orders him to bring Pyrite to her. When they get back to camp, Winter confronts Pyrite and she attacks him, Qibli fights her while Winter and Moon fight Scarlet's companion. Qibli pins Pyrite to the ground and Winter tears off the necklace that she had previously refused to remove. Qibli jumps back at the sight of her scales falling off to reveal Hailstorm beneath the scales. When they get to Possibility to take Kinkajou to the hospital, Winter is worried about Hailstorm's confusion and Winter decides to wear the necklace to figure out what Hailstorm is going through, but before he can do so, Qibli tears off number four of the conditions. When Winter puts the necklace on he turns into Pyrite, and Qibli asks him if he could have the necklace back, so Pyrite gives it to him and Winter appears again. Winter decides to go back to the Ice Kingdom and Qibli tries to reason with him, but Winter ignores him, and Qibli gives him a week to come back to them. When Winter is leaving, Qibli calls out, "Don't be a stranger!" Escaping Peril Qibli flies above Peril and Turtle when he heals himself in the river. They greet each other when they meet. Qibli is suspicious of Peril and says to Moon, after she told Peril Qibli is "probably the smartest dragon in Pyrria" and had already come up with five ways to kill her by now, Qibli states that he had only come up with three so far. Qibli points out to Peril that she still refers to Scarlet as 'the Queen.' When Peril burns Winter while trying to dive away, Qibli, Moonwatcher, and Turtle land below the arch and gather around Winter. Qibli frantically tries to think of a way to heal Winter, stating that he could breathe frost breath onto his scales and mentioning that there was a cactus sap that heals burns. Qibli gets pushed aside by Turtle as he works with his animus-touched river stone. He asks why Turtle has "a magic healing rock". He quickly figures it out and exclaims that Turtle must be an animus. Later, he says that Winter running into Peril looked like a fight when Peril tries to convince the group it was an accident. Qibli notes that Winter left pretty firmly and questions why he got a vote on stating that Peril was the target of the Jade Mountain Prophecy. When they get the scroll from Chameleon, Winter and Qibli get into a fight on how to use it, which causes Peril to burn the scroll and to unintentionally free Darkstalker. Talons of Power Qibli first appears exactly where he left off in Escaping Peril, watching Darkstalker emerge from the mountain. He quickly notices that Darkstalker is ignoring Turtle. He then asks Winter if he is alright when Winter suddenly forgives Darkstalker easily. When they are leaving to go hunting, he gives Turtle a meaningful look and then signals him to warn the school. Later, he tells Peril to go and talk to Clay already when she is worrying about it, and asks Turtle if he is like that around Moon. He immediately says "never mind" to Turtle and tells Turtle that he doesn't know yet if Darkstalker is evil, and Turtle should keep a lookout. When Turtle goes to see Winter and Qibli, Qibli mentions again how odd it is for Winter to act this forgiving. After Winter storms out, Qibli reluctantly asks Turtle if Turtle can make him an animus, but immediately dismisses it when he sees Turtles reaction and instead asks for a spell on his earring that would shield him from all of Darkstalker's enchantments. Turtle does, and when Qibli tries it on he mentions that he feels more connected to himself, proving that Darkstalker made an enchantment that made everyone like and trust him. When Darkstalker comes, knowing that a spell had been cast, he asks Qibli if Anemone had passed by. When Qibli said he didn't think she had, but says that she might have, when he realizes Darkstalker could sense animus spells. Darkstalker asked Qibli to tell his history scroll to roll up, to test if he was an animus. The test didn't work who then said to Qibli that he would make a formidable animus, if he was. When Turtle plans to follow Darkstalker and Anemone to the Rainforest Kingdom, Turtle gives him one of his enchanted slates. These slates were enchanted so that when Turtle got a writing idea, he would write it on one slate and the writing would appear on the other. After Turtle leaves, Qibli isn't shown in the rest of the book, but Turtle sends him messages several times. Relationships Family Qibli has a mother with diamond snake patterns down her back, a father, one brother, and one sister. In one of his memories, his brother and sister are threatening him with their tails just to steal his talonful of dates. In one of Moon's visions, he is seen with his brother and sister and a elderly male SandWing, possibly his father. Qibli says that he had a terrible family life and is glad that he will never have to see his family again. Right after saying this, Moon has a vision of the future where he is in a fight with his father and two older siblings and yelling "Where is she?", possibly referring to his mother, Moonwatcher, or Thorn. His brother and sister, Sirocco and Rattlesnake, are in the vision, and they are wearing golden medallions decorated with birds. Dragons adorned with similar jewelry are seen in Escaping Peril in Possibility, arguing over the price of dragonflame cacti. Thorn Qibli sees Thorn as his leader and mother, having served her and the Outclaws pretty much his whole life, since he was 3 years old. He is extremely loyal to her, protecting her during battles and even refused to leave her side when Thorn wanted to talk in private with Sunny. It was also mentioned by him that Thorn saved him from his birth mother, who didn't take good care of him. Sunny has asked if Qibli was Thorn's son before, as they share some common features. Moonwatcher Moon is seen as a potential love interest. In Moon Rising,Qibli and Moonwatcher are put into the same winglet; he quickly becomes one of her best friends. Qibli is very intelligent and observant, shown by his thoughts that Moon has heard. He is a bit wary of her at first, but however, he thinks she's pretty and constantly wonders what he should do to make Moon like him better. Because of his instinct to protect, he frequently defends her (mostly from Winter). He turns out to also be a bit insecure about her "gift" to read minds, but in the end he helps her figure out who set of the bomb with the use of her powers. It is stated in Winter Turning that Qibli wants to be more than friends with Moon. In Talons of Power, Qibli is shown to care and worry for Moon, asking Turtle about how she was. Also, he wonders if he behaves around Moon the way Peril behaves around Clay. Winter Qibli and Winter have a bit of a rivalry -- as Qibli (quite often) likes to annoy him -- however, he still wants to be Winter's friend. Their rivalry could also be about the fact that they both have strong feelings for Moonwatcher, but this is unlikely, since even before they were introduced to Moon, Qibli still annoyed him in a deliberate, yet friendly way. Winter states that Qibli's constant, clever observations annoys him several times a day. Kinkajou It was shown in Moon Rising that Qibli tried to get Kinkajou to like him. It is a possible ship but Kinkajou has shown no likeness to Qibli. Though Kinkajou has commented Qibli as a heroic SandWing. Quotes "I'm not leaving you alone with a stranger. All prophecy-like or not." ''- To Thorn about Sunny. ''"Ha! Moons, no. She saved me from my mother. Besides, the way I understand it, there's only ever been one egg for Thorn, and that's you- if you are who you say you are." - To Sunny after she asked if Thorn was his mother. "Would you really eat a hairy spider anyway?" "I didn't trust that Smolder dragon. I knew there'd be trouble! Didn't I say so? Can't trust a royal, that's what I always say." ''- to Thorn about Smolder. ''"Are you falling asleep in the middle of my fascinating explanation?" "No one is getting sliced up or frozen and snapped apart. What is wrong with you? Did you even try just asking nicely? " ''- to Winter in Jade Mountain Academy. ''"Hey. I'm the idiot clawmate, although most dragons call me Qibli. My intimidating acquaintance here is Winter. What's your name?" - To Moonwatcher, in the Prey Center. "Winter, you need to seriously cool down! Get it? Because he's an IceWing? I know, I'm hilarious." - To Moonwatcher "See, I'm your destiny." - To Winter. "I'm probably wrong, but I think my clawmate just made a joke. Is that possible?" ''- To Moonwatcher ''"Camel farts. They all seemed like perfect suspects." - To Moonwatcher when trying to find the culprit "What's with you and faces? You should try threatening someone's elbows or ankles once in a while, just for a change of pace." ''- To Winter in the rainforest about his habit of threatening to slice dragon's faces off. ''"Nice. Not the face this time. Very creative." ''To Winter after he threatens to rip Squid's tail off and beat him with it. ''"So your not-igloos don't look like this? ''- To Winter in Possibilty. ''"If you ever get stabbed by my tail, I promise it won't be by accident." ''- To Winter. ''"We would never allow such higgeldy-piggeldy shenanigans in the Ice Kingdom."- Qibli pretending to be Winter as Kinkajou and Moon raced. "Oh, awesome logic! You're royalty, so you've always had power, so you should get any new power that comes along?" ''-To Winter, when they fight over the scroll in Escaping Peril. ''"Winter, do you have a part of your brain that can handle empathy?" "Moon, sometimes you're so busy listening to what dragons are thinking, you miss the things they're actually doing. Which can tell you a lot more about what they're really like." "I'm not entirely sure why Scarlet's Dancing Monkey of Fiery Doom gets to be on that list, frankly." "Would anyone else like to make a dramatic confession? Who else is hiding powers? Winter, anything we should know? A special IceWing ability to kill dragons with a sneer?" ''-When Turtle reveals he's an animus ''"You were really mean to Moon and you didn't even apologize!" - To Winter when he arrived at Possibility "Make bananas. Absolutely terrifying. Run for your life. "-Qibli talking about Mightyclaws' new power. "Just go and talk to him, you unexpected flutterhead!"- To Peril, about talking to Clay. Trivia *Qibli is the dragonet that was based on Tui's son. *Qibli appears to think of himself as Queen Thorn's bodyguard. *Qibli's name is pronounced 'ki-blee' *''Qibli'' is the alternate name for the desert wind Sirocco, ''which happens to be the name of one of his two siblings.'' *He will be the first true SandWing PoV to be featured in the main series and the 2nd SandWing PoV overall. *It is possible Qibli's mother was Blister, as his mother was described as having "snakelike patterns down her spine" in Moon Rising, ''but it is unlikely. *On the current cover of ''Darkness of Dragons, the scar across Qibli's snout is not visible, although it may become rendered on another cover with revisions. *It has been confirmed about Qibli having a crush on Moon, as he agreed mentally with Winter about her in Moon Rising. Gallery Canon QibliDoD-Full-CVR.png|Qibli on the full cover of Darkness of Dragons DoD-CVR-TXT.png|Qibli on the US cover of Darkness of Dragons Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang. SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang. Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold. QibliRef.PNG|Qibli Reference by BrisingrWolf the SkyWing Fan Art Qibli- RiftSeaWing.png|By RiftSeaWing Qibli by foxxlight-d9pwfxk.png|By Foxxlight Qibli ref.png|By Velocirapioca Qibli Ref.png|By QueenClam QiblibyAlaska.png|By Alaska the IceWing QiblibyHeron.png|By Heron QIBLIII.jpg|By RhynoBullraq Qiblidrawing.png|By H-awky Qibli.jpg|By Warriordragon Stressss.png|By RiftSeaWing Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky weeaboo_boi_by_pasteldogger-da9n2xt.png|Weeaboo Boi by BromeliadPrince|link=http://bromeliadprince.deviantart.com/art/Weeaboo-Boi-620855201 love_em_by_dragami-daghu3h.jpg|LOVE EM by dragami|link=http://dragami.deviantart.com/art/LOVE-EM-632367773 are_ya_ready_kids_by_deceptive_dragon-dazshuf.png|are ya ready kids by Deceptive-Dragon|link=http://deceptive-dragon.deviantart.com/art/are-ya-ready-kids-664777815 qibli_the_sandwing_by_drawgonite-d8i95k4.jpg|Qibli the Sandwing by Drawgonite|link=http://drawgonite.deviantart.com/art/Qibli-the-Sandwing-514389604 qibli_by_kaiserscotty-d8l4lse.png|Qibli by Kaezerscooter|link=http://turtlegod12.deviantart.com/art/Qibli-519216206 qib_by_realtense-dau4vwe.png|qib by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/qib-655278206 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:POVs Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:The Outclaws Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Jade Winglet